


【all梅】梅西家事—里奥恋爱了（02）关于那一夜

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 6





	【all梅】梅西家事—里奥恋爱了（02）关于那一夜

在里奥仅有的十七年人生里，对于爱情的了解大多来自lion每天看的八点档里，男人女人们纷乱的感情纠葛。那时他认为这事很无聊，那些男男女女总是为爱情伤心甚至落泪。所以他从未想过自己的爱情是什么，更别说所谓的一见钟情了。

然而就在半个小时前，他对一个男人，一个看起来可以做他父亲的男人动心了。  
  
此时他站在宿舍外，刚刚目睹了自己的两个好友的地下爱情。失落和苦涩混着酒精一起涌上大脑，夜风吹过来时，醉意熏得他几乎要站不住了。一只手搀住了他的肩膀，他听到男人的声音，低沉缓慢却带着莫名的温柔。  
  
【你还好吗？】  
  
里奥以为自己听错了，费力地抬头去看扶住自己人。他的眼睛被酒精迷离了视线，直到他又闻到了那股薄荷香，混着烟草的味道。  
是他的味道……里奥傻乎乎地想，胃里没由来的一阵翻涌，下一秒就直接吐在了男人的脚上。  
  
场面顿时有些混乱，里奥惊慌失措地地向后撤，嘴里飞快嘟囔着自己都听不懂的道歉。男人的手一直没有放开他，在里奥差点把自己绊倒时还将他搂进了怀里。他们靠近时，男人身上的味道将他完全包裹住了，薄荷和烟草混在一起的味道撩的他腿都要软了。男人就半抱半搀着他，走到露天洗手台边，让他能把自己清理干净。  
  
冰凉的水让里奥稍微清醒了些，他洗了把脸，小心翼翼地侧目看着正在擦拭鞋子的男人，心情跌倒了谷底——今晚简直糟糕透了，还有什么比吐在心上人脚上这种事更糗的呢？  
  
似乎注意到他的视线，男人忽然抬起头。里奥慌张地爸脸埋进水龙头下面，假装自己还在洗脸。他听到男人离开的脚步声，以为他就这么走了。等他直起腰转身，看到男人从车里拿出毛巾走了过来。

【擦干净吧，小心着凉。】  
他把毛巾递过来时，里奥的脑袋还是晕乎乎的，他傻傻地接过毛巾，在脸上胡乱的揉着。男人十分有耐心的站在那里，等他清理干净自己抬头时，男人忍不住笑出了声【你这个样子真像个小花猫。】

里奥的脸不可遏制地红了，看到男人朝他伸出手，他反射性地瑟缩了一下，男人的手轻柔地插进了他的发间。他细心地整理着他乱糟糟的头发 ，有些微凉的手指碰触在头皮上，让里奥有种触电的感觉，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着头顶蹿下来。他们离得很近，里奥能看清他黑色的眼珠里，自己呆傻的模样。他被薄荷和烟草的味道完全包围住了，令他没由来的口干舌燥。

里奥的头发微微有些蜷曲，有几根发旋总是倔强地支楞着。男人花了一些时间，也没有捋顺那几根连翘的发尾，只能无奈地收回了手。他看到里奥攥着毛巾盯着自己，眼里的笑意更深了。

【现在好点了没？】

【好…】里奥反射性地回答，而后又意识到自己这副样子实在傻的冒泡，他慌张地把毛巾递过去掩饰着解释【我是说，很好…谢谢您。】

男人一直带着微笑，把毛巾随手扔回车里。他转身靠在车门上，从怀里掏出一根香烟叼在嘴上。打火机的火焰点燃了卷着金丝边的烟杆，乳白色的烟雾喷薄而出，缓缓地荡开在空气里。里奥还站在原地，看着男人抽烟的样子。缭绕的雾气勾勒出他的轮廓，有种遥远的模糊感。

里奥从未有过如此的渴望，想要靠近他，再靠近他一点。  
初夏的夜晚还带着些凉意，大概是要下雨了，里奥嗅到了空气里潮湿的水汽，他转头看到不远处还缠绵在一起的两个好友的身影，做了这辈子最大胆的一个决定。

他走向正在抽烟的男人，在他疑惑的眼神下开口【大门锁上了，我没法回宿舍了。】

这实在太荒缪了…  
里奥紧张地坐在陌生的客厅里，周围一尘不染井井有条的布局显示着主人一丝不苟的性格，空气中还有淡淡的薄荷香。他攥着旁边的抱枕，柔软的沙发给了他一些真实感，里奥开始后悔刚才大胆的决定。

那实在是个蠢透了的借口了。  
他说出那句话时，周围还有学生在回宿舍，场面一时间有些尴尬，里奥无错地站在那里，恨不得就地把自己埋进去。

男人夹着烟的动作愣了几秒，而后笑了起来。这个笑让里奥的心瞬间跳到了嗓子眼，害怕从男人的嘴里说出什么羞辱的话。  
男人只是笑，迎着里奥红的几乎熟透的脸颊优雅地说【那要不要去我家。】

这太羞耻了…哪有人在连对方名字都不知道的情况下，就跟人回家。现在他一定以为自己是那种随便的男孩子，虽然他的确有那种想法…  
里奥挫败地捂住脸，不自觉地发出几声呻吟。男人走了过来，将一双小熊拖鞋放在他脚下。

【要去洗澡吗？浴室就在拐角。】  
里奥抬头，看到男人褪去了外套，只留了一件白色衬衫，领口被随意的扯开露出了小麦色的皮肤。他无法遏制自己的眼睛，只能慌张地抱起小熊拖鞋逃难似的跑进了浴室。

太逊了。  
里奥坐在马桶上挫败地想。他看着镜子里的自己，17岁还张着一张孩子气的脸，蜷曲的头发乱糟糟地支棱起几根倔强的头毛。唯一勉强称得上好看的，大概也就是这一双眼睛了——梅西家的遗传。而门外的男人，他看起来很成熟，举手投足间都是优雅沉稳，一定是个事业有成的男人。

他忽然意识到这样的自己对男人有什么吸引力呢？  
里奥看到镜子里的自己挫败地耷拉下肩膀，忧郁地想：他要是像他的哥哥们那样就好了——Leo稳重冷静，沉淀了岁月的磨砺之后，是所有人坚实的依靠。而莱奥，他强大优秀，走到哪里都是万众瞩目的焦点，人们总愿意被这样耀眼的人吸引。而不是自己这样，里奥捏着他瘦弱的手臂，他和吸引力这三个字完全不沾边。

里奥解下手链放在了洗手台上，旋开了水龙头，热水蒸腾出的雾气很快布满了整间浴室。他把自己沉浸浴缸里，回想着今晚发生的一切。

两个小时前，他和一个陌生的男人接吻了。  
一个小时前，他吐在了这个男人的脚上。  
半个小时前，他坐在了男人的车上。  
而现在，他正在这个男人的浴室里洗澡，他甚至还不知道他的名字。

里奥痛苦地捂住脸，他像是刚刚长出了脑子，想明白这一切都太快了。  
怎么会变成这样呢？

或许是他嘴唇上的味道，或许是他说话时若有似无的笑意，又或许是他依在车边抽烟的模样。  
这个男人天生就像是他的恋爱般，里奥才明白电视剧里的那些爱情——有些人说不出哪里喜欢，但就是非他不可。

他之后花了不少时间给自己建树心情，洗好澡出来时，看到门外的架子上放了一套小熊睡衣。男人还留了字条，让他把衣服换上。里奥嗅着睡衣上淡淡的清香，羞涩地笑了。

等他走进客厅时，男人已经换了浴袍，正坐在沙发上看手机。里奥注意到他身上也带着水汽，男人见他出来了笑着打趣【我还以为你要睡在浴室呢，所以只好去二楼的浴室洗了澡。】

里奥红了透顶，他实在太紧张了，连话都说不利索【对……对不起，我只是不习惯……】

【不习惯在陌生人家里留宿？】男人放下手机问。  
里奥不知道怎么回答，觉得男人话里有话，可是他又听不出来里面的意思只好傻乎乎地顺着他的话说下去【我只是想到，还不知道您的名字。】

男人愣了一下，抱歉地笑着说【我还没告诉你吗，真是不好意思，你可以叫我佩普。】

佩普。  
里奥默默地把这个名字在心底念了几遍，羞涩地说【您可以叫我里奥。】

【好的，很高兴认识你。】瓜迪奥拉笑眯眯地说【里奥。】  
【我，我也很高兴。】

这样的对话实在很奇怪，他们好像在进行什么公式化的见面，第一步首先自我介绍。里奥发现，在佩普面前他的舌头永远都在打结，说出来的话都是磕磕巴巴的。好在佩普没有在和他交流下去，他简单地收拾了一下，就带着里奥上了楼。里奥被领进了一间宽敞的卧室里，这里的装饰和外面简然不同，墙上被贴了红蓝相交的壁纸，还有一些关于足球的海报，他甚至在上面看到了Leo——他的哥哥还在做球员时期的照片。

里奥的胃不自觉地抽搐起来，他忽然想，自己现在做的事如果被大哥知道，他会不会直接气的疯掉。  
佩普很随意地靠在了床的一侧，修长地双腿叠在一起，他看向里奥这边时，露出了疑惑的表情。

【怎么了？】  
里奥的心跳的七上八下，结结巴巴地问【我，我们…要睡一起吗？】  
瓜迪奥拉眨了眨眼就，反问道【是我理解错了吗？】在看到里奥纠结的模样，叹了口气，继续说【好吧，如果你没有那方面的意思，对面就是客房…】

【不,不是！】里奥飞快地说。  
瓜迪奥拉更疑惑了，看到小孩冲到他面前，像是急切要证明自己般，几乎是吼了出来【我想和你一起睡！】

这一声真是清脆响亮，他们两人都愣在了那里。里奥也没想到他会说出这样的额话，小脸腾一下烧了起来，很快整个人都是粉色的了。他把头埋在胸前，根本不敢抬头看对方的表情。过来一会儿，佩普忽然抓住他的手，在里奥还没有反应过来之前，将他扯到了床上。

那一瞬间天旋地转，等到里奥回过神来时，他已经被压在了柔软的被褥里。佩普的笑声从头顶传来，带着愉悦的尾音【我也想和你一起睡。】

里奥几乎要被这句话灌醉了。他的身子软在被褥里，看着佩普在柜子里翻找东西，等到男人手里拿着一堆花花绿绿的安全套问他喜欢哪种味道时，里奥完全羞的不敢看对方。

【我、我不知道……】  
瓜迪奥拉笑着在他额上印了一个浅浅的吻说【那我就替你决定了。】

在里奥贫瘠的两性认知中，对于做爱一片空白。杰瑞有时候会拉着他们看一些三级片，上面的女人们都是欲仙欲死的模样——这大概会是件快乐的事。但是当佩普把他剥了个精光，掰开他的腿时，里奥根本克制不住自己的身体，他抖得不像样子，甚至连小腿都撑不住。

【第一次？】瓜迪奥拉皱着眉问，他刚刚跟自己的小兄弟穿上了套子，下面硬的发疼。但是身下男孩的反应又让他不敢动作，这样青涩捂住的模样，感觉自己像是诱拐乖孩子的罪犯。

里奥在惊慌中听出了这话里失望的意思，他觉得男人是在嫌弃他了。于是梗着脖子否认【不，才不是。】

不是才怪……  
瓜迪奥拉无奈地叹了口气，他慢慢地从里奥起身准备离开，却不料小家伙先一步搂住了他的脖子，斩钉截铁地说【我不是第一次！我，我很有经验！】

虽然他强装着倔强，可是语气里隐约带着的哭腔暴露了他慌张的内心，瓜迪奥拉觉得他要是此时把人推开，这孩子会直接哭出来。  
他几乎要被他逗笑了，只好搂着小孩单薄的身子打趣【哦？你的经验，让我猜猜，是和朋友一起偷偷看三级片吗？】

【你怎么知道？】里奥傻乎乎地问，在男人几乎要笑弯了眼的表情中意识到自己露馅了。他自暴自弃搂紧了男人的肩背，生怕被推开般【什么都可以……】

他说着，语气里的哽咽已经克制不住了【只是别推开我，你想做什么都可以。】  
这样渴求的语气让瓜迪奥拉愣住了，他感到颈侧间一阵湿热，才发现小孩已经哭了。他想把人拉起来帮他擦干眼泪，但是小孩就像八爪鱼一样抓着他不放。瓜迪奥拉没有办法，只能把人重新压回床上，用细密的吻安抚。

【嘘、嘘……没关系，你这样哭，我会心疼的。】瓜迪奥拉一边吻着，一边柔声说【你并没有拒绝你，里奥。】  
里奥睁着被泪水朦胧的双眼看他，泪珠无声的溢出眼眶，顺着红润的脸庞往下掉。瓜迪奥拉一瞬间有些恍惚——他们实在太像了，尤其是这双眼睛，永远是干净纯粹的模样。他近乎怜惜般地吻着这双眼睛，替他吮去上面的泪珠【如果这是你想的话，我都会满足你。】

里奥的眼睫在他的吻下轻轻颤抖着，过了一会儿，小孩似乎能控住自己激动的情绪了。他迎着瓜迪奥拉温柔的目光，坚定地说【我想要和你在一起。】

我想要和你在一起。  
瓜迪奥拉看着眼前的孩子，一瞬间仿佛回到了二十年前。曾经也有和他一般的少年，如此坚定地说过这样的话。那时的岁月单纯美好，他拥有了那个少年最纯粹的感情。就像现在里奥躺在他身下，用还带着孩子气的声音宣誓自己的喜欢，从未想过结果。

他已经失去过一次，不应该再让另一个如他般天真的少年伤心了。

电话铃声打断了瓜迪奥拉思绪。里奥从环住他脖子的双臂中腾出一只手，在睡衣的口袋里翻出手机。来电人是杰瑞，里奥按下通话键时，对方火急火燎的声音传了过来。

【你到底去哪里了！怎么到现在还不回宿舍！】  
里奥缩了一下脖子，才想起来被自己遗忘的两个好友。他当然不能说自己正赤身裸体躺在一个男人的身下——那样杰瑞会顺着电话线杀过来，于是里奥只好胡乱地扯起谎，说临时接到哥哥的信息要回家，让他不要担心。

瓜迪奥拉听着眼前的小孩和好友的对话，忽然觉得自己刚刚太过感性了。一定是这个孩子长得太像那个人了，他才会犹豫不决。他们都是抱着一夜情的目的才凑到一起的，是不会有什么感情。

这样想着，瓜迪奥拉就变得心安理得起来。他伸手直接掐断了小孩的电话，把人重新按回床上，狠狠的吻住了对方的嘴巴。里奥没想到身上的男人忽然有了动作，惊慌失措间被人完全钳制住了动作，只能仰着脑袋被动地承受着他不算温柔的吻。男人的舌头撬开了他的嘴巴，灵活湿热的舌头在他的口腔里攻城略地，他的舌尖扫过里奥的牙齿时，让他的身子都不禁颤抖起来。里奥可没经历过这样激烈的接吻，在被挑起舌头时，惊慌地连呼吸都忘了。瓜迪奥拉看到他憋得通红的小脸，稍稍拉开两人之间的距离，在小孩耳边呵气道【下次接吻要集中注意力哦，不乖的孩子是会受到惩罚的。】

瓜迪奥拉说的下次接吻很快就倒了。他再次吻住了里奥的嘴巴，这次为了配合他的动作，里奥主动张开嘴巴几乎是迎接般接受男人的吻。他学的很快，在对方急切的亲吻中学会了换气。只是这实在不容易，被刺激分泌出的涎水来不及下咽，顺着张开的嘴角滑落，蜿蜒下流畅的颈线。他们就像是热恋已久的恋人，不停地纠缠着双方，里奥的嘴巴被吸的一片酥麻，在瓜迪奥拉放开他时，殷红的几乎要滴出血般。男人爱怜地用指腹刮着他嘴角的水痕，露出了熟悉的优雅的微笑。

【学的不错。】  
这本该是句表扬的话，却让里奥羞得不敢抬头。瓜迪奥拉趁机分开他的双腿，在手上挤了一块润滑剂。他的手指探到里奥紧闭的后穴，那里果然是处子般的干涩紧致。瓜迪奥拉吻着他的眼角的水珠问【喜欢我吗？】

里奥还在回味刚才的接吻，听到他这么问，毫不犹豫地回答【喜欢。】  
这句话就像开起了一个信号，瓜迪奥拉的手指直接捅开了里奥的后穴。小孩发出一声惨叫，原本搂着他的手下意识的抓住他的后背，瓜迪奥拉感到一阵刺疼，觉得那块皮肤一定被小家伙抓破了皮。

疼，真的疼……  
怎么会这么疼？里奥的脑袋突突的跳着，又想起碟片上的三级女星，原来她们都是骗人的。这实在是太疼了！！！

那一瞬间，里奥真想告诉男人不做了。但是瓜迪奥拉吻着他颤抖的嘴唇，用柔的抹上了蜜般的声音安抚他【乖孩子，如果受不了就告诉我。】

里奥睁开眼，看到男人额上渗出的细密的汗珠，同样是男人，他知道佩普现在也不好受。如果是为了佩普，他什么都能忍受。于是里奥重新搂住他的肩膀，亲吻着他的耳朵说【我没问题的。】

瓜迪奥拉认为他这是默许了自己的行为，为了不让里奥在接下来的性爱中受伤。他花了不少时间在扩张上，小孩一开始疼的身子止不住的颤抖，瓜迪奥拉按着他时，都能感到手掌下隔着薄薄的皮肤因为疼痛跳动的血管和肌肉。但是里奥一点抱怨都没有，咬着牙躺在那里任由他动作。瓜迪奥拉爱怜地吻着他无意识落下的泪水，直到三根手指已经能畅通无阻的进出后穴，他微微撑开手指，看到原本紧闭的后穴在手掌中变得殷红湿热，那里正一张一合地吐着湿滑的液体。他知道，里奥已经准备好了。

【抱紧我。】瓜迪奥拉说着，托起里奥纤细的腰肢，当他的阴茎顶端接触到那处被开拓过的后穴时。里奥发出了小声的呜咽，搂着他的手臂不自觉地收紧起来。瓜迪奥拉侧着脑袋亲吻他的颈线低声问【这是你最后一次后悔的机会了。】

里奥抱紧了他，用微弱却坚定的声音回答他【操我，佩普。】

那是里奥迄今为止最疯狂的一夜。三根手指的宽度显然比不上瓜迪奥拉形状客观的阴茎，更不用说那炙热的几乎要把他烫伤的温度了。当他捅开被悉心开拓过的后穴时，里奥还是感受到了几乎撕裂般的痛苦。进入的过程痛苦而缓慢，佩普似乎为了给他适应的时间，总是停下来亲亲他的疼的发白的嘴唇。  
里奥像只小兽般，乖巧的被他抱在怀里，努力打开自己接受这个外来的入侵者。等到佩普完全进入他的身体时，里奥感觉自己要吐了。他像是被人从里面生生劈成了两半，饱胀感几乎顶到了喉咙。他躺在那里张大嘴巴喘息着，努力让自己适应体内的庞然大物，后穴被撑开到极限，上面的褶皱几乎都拉开。里奥感到身体里，那火热的巨物，上面凸起盘桓的脉络下面是流动的血液。

【还好吗？】佩普低声喘息着问，他也不好受。花了大力气才克制住自己不顾一切的欲望，里奥看起来需要一些时间来适应，光是进入就让他几乎到了极限。  
里奥又缓了几口气，蹭着他的额头表示自己可以了。瓜迪奥拉爱怜地吻着他的额头，慢慢地动起下体。里奥发出了痛苦的呜咽声，抓在他肩膀上的十指几乎要扣进了肉里。

【放松……乖孩子，放松……】瓜迪奥拉忍着痛苦，慢慢地在紧致的后穴里抽送着。里奥像是听不清他的话，疼的眼泪都流出来了，他这一晚哭了不少，眼眶周围都是红的，像是兔子一样好不可怜。瓜迪奥拉实在不忍心，伸手去抚慰小孩腿间微微发硬的阴茎。小里奥看起来很干净，稀疏的体毛下，以为疼而瑟缩着。瓜迪奥拉是情场老手，自然知道怎么能让一个初经人事的小家伙硬起来。他揉搓着里奥的阴茎，用指腹在顶端的裂缝中磨来磨去。里奥根本受不了这种刺激，很快在他手中抬起了头。他得了些舒适，后穴也不再像之前那样紧绷。瓜迪奥拉趁机又捅进去几分，直到顶到了后穴深处一块凸起的地方，手中的小里奥竟然毫无预兆地射了出来。

这样突然射精是两个人都没有预料的。里奥在高潮过后的一瞬间有些失神，等他找回了脑子看到瓜迪奥拉忍俊不禁的笑容时，羞愧地捂住了脸。

太丢脸了。  
瓜迪奥拉笑着拉开他的手，用牙齿轻轻地摇着他的指尖说【舒服吗？】

里奥别过脑袋不肯与他对视，他想抽回手，可又舍不得男人嘴里湿热的温度。瓜迪奥拉又加重了几分力气，里奥感到指尖有些刺痛，听到男人又继续问【乖孩子认真回答问题。】

里奥有些无语，他是老师吗？怎么这么多要求。但是佩普的语气不容质疑，无奈之下里奥只好硬着头皮说【舒、舒服。】  
瓜迪奥拉满意的笑了，他拉起里奥，在对方还没有反应过来之前将人翻了个身。体内的庞然大物直接转了个圈，摩擦出来的火辣辣的刺痛里还带着若有似无的畅快。里奥连呻吟都没来得及，就被按进了被子里。

【唔……】  
【等下我会让我更舒服。】男人压下来，在他耳边低声说。  
里奥的屁股被高高抬起，变成了跪趴的姿势，瓜迪奥拉掐着他瘦弱的腰肢，下体忽然加快了抽送的速度。

【啊——！】  
里奥发出一声高亢的尖叫，根本没做好承受的准备，半个身子直接软了下去，瓜迪奥拉只好抬着他的腰，将两人的交合处狠狠扣在一起。硕大的阴茎粗暴地顶开了青涩的后穴，逼迫他为了接纳自己张开，后穴被撑到了极致。在抽送中润滑剂混着分泌出来的肠液被带出来，湿哒哒地挂在穴口，看起来淫靡又可怜。  
虽然是一副很辛苦的样子，但是瓜迪奥拉知道，当他顶开这具青涩的身体进入到他的深处，里奥的后穴紧致又火热，在被操开后分泌出的粘液，濡湿了肉柱。肠肉紧紧的绞着他的阴茎，当他抽出来时，就像是舍不得他离开般，极力挽留。瓜迪奥拉怀疑他再粗暴些，可能会将这些贪吃淫靡的肠肉捅出来。

而被压在下面的里奥则体会到了完全不同的快感。这是在他之前的人生中从未有过的，几乎要把他逼疯了的愉悦。明明他们才第一次见面，但是身后的男人却对他了如指掌。他找到了他身体里埋藏着的秘密，当火热坚挺的阴茎顶到那块甜蜜又磨人的凸起时，犹如触电般的快感顺着尾椎骨奔向大脑。他的身子完全不受控制，只能随着男人的动作颤抖。这种快感几乎是灭顶的，他的阴茎在抽插中不断地与身下的被单摩擦，刺痛和爽快并存的快感让他几乎要高潮。

这对于初经人事的小孩子来说，实在是太超过了。里奥有些受不住，张开嘴巴呻吟着请求【啊啊……啊，慢、慢一点……】  
身上的男人像是听不到他的话般，反而更加用力了。后穴已经被彻底操开了，随着男人的动作熟练的吞吐着硕大。只是偶尔在动作太激烈时，被带出来的操成白浆液体就像是承受不住的泪珠，哭诉着身上的粗暴。里奥的手指拼命的绞住被单，力气大的几乎要将他们扯破了。他已经不知道自己在说些什么了，只是本能地求男人能放过自己。

【佩普，佩普……求你……】

这般可怜的模样似乎得到了男人的怜惜，他终于弯下腰，舔着他的耳坠问【求我做什么？】  
只是他说这话时，身下的动作并未怜惜半分。里奥觉得自己的后面已经被捅的麻木了，在完全没有痛苦的感觉之后，快感一波一波几乎要把他逼疯了。他的小腹被操的酸疼，所有累积起来的欲望都挤在腹部，渴望着再一次高潮的爽快。

里奥胡乱蹭着枕头，泪水已经打湿了他身下的被子。他难耐地张开嘴巴，呼出一团团热气哀求【摸摸我，佩普，求你……摸摸我……】  
看着身下的孩子完全沉湎在欲望之中，瓜迪奥拉不禁笑了起来。他像个征服者般挑起里奥的下巴，用残酷又甜蜜的语气说【乖孩子，你可以用后面射出来。】

不……  
这太难受了……

里奥本能地摇头拒绝，瓜迪奥拉将他拉起来抱紧怀里。他们紧密无间地贴在一起，里奥能感到从身后坚实的胸膛里传来的沉稳有力的心跳声。瓜迪奥拉握着他的腰，让里奥整个身子在下体上起伏。这样的姿势，让火热的性器进入到了更深处。里奥有种自己被完完全全占有的错觉，他的身体已经被男人全部侵占了。硕大的龟头一遍遍碾过脆弱的敏感点，那块地方承受了太多的苛责，里奥难耐的弓起腰，手不自觉地想去抚慰身前硬的爆炸的性器。瓜迪奥拉抓住他的手，男人的手掌宽大有力，只需要一只手就能牢牢攥住他的手腕。身下的交合越来越火热，从两人连接处掉落的被操成白色浆液的体液低落下来。弄得身下的被褥一片狼藉。

【佩普、佩普……佩普！！！】  
高潮来的毫无预兆，里奥发出激烈的叫喊声，身前的性器竟然真的在没有抚慰的情况下射了出来。后穴跟着剧烈的收缩起来，里面的肠肉反射性地绞在一起，不断地吮吸着粗大的阴茎。瓜迪奥拉也受不住这样紧致的缠绵，按住里奥颤抖的身子一个深入将性器埋了进去。精液被射进了套子里，可是里奥还是觉得好烫，身体就像是从里面灼烧了般，当男人放开他时，他像是没了骨头的软体动物，跌落回了床铺。

里奥。梅西，今年十七岁，刚刚经历了人生中第一次性爱，对方是认识了三个小时候的男人。


End file.
